


A Million Reasons

by LizardLinzo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Metal Arm, Bucky is a big softy okay, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Smut, doesn’t really go into much detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardLinzo/pseuds/LizardLinzo
Summary: Bucky didn’t fall in love with you the moment he saw you. It was small, collective things that gave him a glimpse into your soul that made him slowly, but surely, fall hard.





	A Million Reasons

Bucky didn’t fall in love with you the moment he saw you. It was small, collective things that gave him a glimpse into your soul that made him slowly, but surely, fall hard.

It was the first time he saw you training with Natasha and, quite frankly, getting your ass whooped. 

It was the way that you popped back up each time you got knocked down that commanded his attention.

It was the first time you joined him, silently, at 3am in the gym. You were running on a treadmill with headphones on and your hair haphazardly thrown into a bun. 

Bucky stared, puzzled, trying to figure out exactlywho exactly you were. He only looked away when your gaze met his.

It was the way the two of you shared the space together almost every night, and the comfort he felt in his chest just by having another body near him. There was no pressure to talk, no expectations. Just two bodies breathing the same oxygen and that was enough for him.

It was one night in the gym you silently occupied together when you approached him asking to spar. His voice was caught in his throat and he was captivated by your stare, those big doe eyes that bore into him and knocked the air from his lungs.

It was the way you were so willing and eager to learn how to fight better. Your body was quick, but your shots were sloppy. 

Bucky guided you through the motions and his chest swelled with pride when you managed to land a solid punch right to his cheek.

It was the sense of victory he could tell you felt for a split second before apologizing profusely for clocking him. He laughed it off and made sure to memorize your face as you cycled through every emotion under the sun.

It was the way you flashed him smiles from across the conference room during meetings and briefings each time your eyes met.

It was that time you thought everyone had left for a mission and you played the piano, your fingers dancing across the ivory keys while belting out something about chandeliers and swinging from them. Bucky had stayed behind and listened from afar, and you were none the wiser. 

It send chills down his spine and he swore his heart stopped when you hit an impossibly high note. You were so happy in that moment, so unabashedly free.

It was the way that you laughed with your hands over your belly and the way you snorted when you couldn’t stop and how red your face grew with embarrassment each time, but you still couldn’t stop laughing even as tears streamed down your face. 

Bucky swore he could listen to you laugh all damn day. It put a genuine smile on his face and even pulled a few chuckles from him from time to time. It was like a drug to him. 

It was the way that you could go undercover and infiltrate an entire enemy base, but you couldn’t lie during a game of RISK or about eating the last sweet treat in the compound. 

He realized this when he asked you if you knew where the last donut had gone and you instantly turned into a bright red, stuttering mess before running off to your room and left him shaking his head and laughing at how damn cute you were. 

It was that one time at a party that Tony had thrown for Steve’s birthday. Music was blaring and frankly, Bucky was ready to leave, his anxiety creeping up the back of his neck and his chest growing heavier and heavier. And then he saw you; tight jeans that cradled your ass and a crop top that left minimal to the imagination. A definite far cry from the tac gear or gym clothes he was so used to seeing you in.

It was the way you locked eyes with him as your body flowed freely to the music. You flashed him a smirk and a wink before turning away. Okay, he was positive his heart stopped that time.

It was the way your body would tense beneath him when he wrestled you to the ground while training and for a split second, he wondered how you would feel completely naked underneath his body. 

The thought vanished as quickly as it came when you managed to break free, twisting your body and flipping Bucky onto his back, your legs straddling his hips. His thoughts were downright sinful.

It was one day after training when you admired his arm with no fear, no disgust. Just pure curiosity. The way you gently held his fingers and smiled when you heard the gears whirring. It was the way you leaned into it, the cold metal kissing your flushed cheeks. Bucky’s lungs screamed for oxygen before he realized that he had held his breath the entire time and he could have sworn he felt the sting of tears prick the corners of his eyes before he blinked them away.

It was when you lost control when he had gotten hurt during a mission. When you disappear when you got back to the compound and he found you in the gym. For the first time, saw you for who you were in that moment; Raw, angry, and scared. And when you broke down sobbing into his chest, something you’d never done before, he knew you were beginning to peel back your layers of protection and bear your soul to him.

And he was ready whenever you were.

It was one night on the roof when you both couldn’t sleep but decided you were too tired to work out. It was when you finally began to open up about your past; your mistakes and your demons you struggled with on a daily basis. 

You put your heart out on the table for him that night, your tears freely flowing without fear of judgement or ridicule. For the first time, you were completely vulnerable.

It was the way you kissed him outside your room, hungry and desperate and urgent. The way you called his name with your fists in the sheets as he moved through you. It was the way you kissed his scars with such love and adoration and wanted his metal hand to completely ruin you. It was the way you rolled your hips into his and screamed when you came undone underneath him.

The way that you shyly admitted that you had never cum before that night and Bucky promised himself that you would always cum at least twice before he did.

It was the way you carried herself in the morning when Nat and Tony and Sam cracked jokes about the “show” you and Bucky had put on last night and Bucky was sure you would deny deny deny. 

But you didn’t. You were unashamed and declared that yes, you and Bucky slept together, and yes it was fantastic, and yes you planned on doing it again, and no you weren’t ashamed and if you heard one more comment about it whoever made it could meet you outside.

No one else uttered a word as they all finished their breakfast and hustled off to their next assignments.

It was the soft smile you gave him when everyone was gone and you apologized and hoped you didn’t overstep and the way you “understood” if he wanted it to be a one time thing and-

It was the way you melted in his arms when he cut you off with a kiss, your arms immediately wrapping themselves around his neck and pulling your bodies impossibly close. The way you whined into his mouth and the way your body felt against his.

Bucky loved you, and he never felt more whole in his life.


End file.
